I didn't know I wanted you
by ZacEfronJacksonRathbone
Summary: Gabby has been dating Jimmy for a while, She and Troy are Best Friends, but Jimmy cheats on her and she goes to Troy for Comfort. Do Gabby and Troy find they want more then a friendship?
1. Break Up

**The Break Up**

"Hmm...I wonder where Jimmy is." Gabriella thought while checking her phone. He hadn't come home after being at a party at his friend's house. Gabby got up, dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Jimmy woke up in a strange dark room; he sat up in a bed. "Hello?" he asked curiously but nervously. "Hi Jimmy" a strange woman's voice said. "Umm…who are you?" Jimmy asked. "Don't you remember last night jimmy?" She turned the light on. Jimmy just looked at her, not remembering a thing, but he somehow he knew he slept with her...ahh all his clothes were on the floor, that's how he knew. "Great night wasn't it?" she asked.

"Umm… I don't really remember it to be honest. I'm sorry but I have to go." He got dressed and ran out the door as fast as he could. The woman just sat there smirking to herself. What Jimmy didn't know was that he gave her his number.

Gabby was in the kitchen drinking coffee when she heard the front door opening." Jimmy is that you?" "Yeah, hey babe sorry I didn't come home last night, I stayed at a friends place you know, I didn't want to get caught drink driving." He chuckled. "Yeah I suppose not…Do you want breakfast?" Gabby asked him."Mmm please babe, I'll just go and get a shower and I'll be down in 5 minutes." He kissed her on the cheek and went up stairs for a shower.

**Five minutes later:**

The phone starts ringing, Gabby goes and picks it up but doesn't get time to speak all she hears is this woman's voice on the other end saying "I had a great time last night; maybe we could do it again sometime." Gabby's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, she slammed the phone down and bursts in tears. Jimmy came rushing downstairs in his towel wrapped around his waist, when he heard Gabby crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She looked up at him."Tell me where you really were last night Jimmy." She shouted at him, with tears running down her face.

He just stands there. "No? Can't you tell me? Then maybe I'll tell you. You were at some chick's house!!! That's why your phone was switched off, well you can keep it switched off, cuz I NEVER want to talk to you again…IT'S OVER!!"

Matt just stood there "But-" "Are you deaf as well, I just said NEVER speak to me again." She shouted. Gabby ran upstairs to pack her stuff up and came back down. "Gabby please, I didn't know what I was doing; I was drunk after the party. I didn't know what happened, I woke up and found myself there." He said begging.

Gabby slapped him across the face "You knew exactly what you were doing Jimmy, didn't you think for even one minute about me, that I was all alone waiting for you to come home, how worried I was for you, then when you come in LIE to me saying you slept over at a friends house. You have some nerve, now I am leaving you with the pain you have caused me. Goodbye Jimmy." She walks out the door.

Jimmy followed her out the door. "Where you gunna go…Troysie's house, so he can comfort you…Haha Good luck, you'll need it if you don't have me. He said snorting."He's a better man that you'll ever be; he's sweeter, kinder, fun, Trustworthy…Oh and I nearly forgot he is also VERY LOVEABLE…NOT LIKE YOU!!" she walked down the street and round the corner.

Matt watched her walk knowing he wouldn't see her again. He walked into his house and shut the front door.

**I hope you guys liked it, I know it's a bit short but my stories will get longer...Please review my story...PLEASEE!! **********


	2. What Happened?

**What Happened? **

**Preview:**

**Jimmy followed her out the door. "Where you gunna go…Troysie's house, so he can comfort you…Haha Good luck, you'll need it if you don't have me." He said snorting." He's a better man that you'll ever be; he's sweeter, kinder, fun, Trustworthy…Oh and I nearly forgot he is also VERY LOVEABLE…NOT LIKE YOU!!" she walked down the street and round the corner. Jimmy watched her walk knowing he wouldn't see her again. He walked into his house and shut the front door.**

Gabriella walked round to Troy's with tears still running down her face. She got to Troy's front door and knocked. "Who is it?" Troy Shouted. "It's me Troy." Gabby said loud enough for him to hear her. Troy opened the door, food in his mouth..he swallowed it quickly. He saw Gabby on his front step with bags and red eyes from all her crying. "Gabby, what happened?" Troy asked leading her into the living room. "Before we talk, do you want a drink?" Troy asked Gabby. "Umm..Just water please Troy." She said mumbling. Troy gave her a soothing and loving smile, and went into the kitchen to get Gabby's drink, he returned with it and put it on the table, and went to sit next to Gabby.

"So?" Troy asked seriously. "Jimmy Ch-cheated on me, he used the lame excuse that he 'didn't know how it happened'. Troy sat there not moving one inch. "Tell me what happened" he said gritting his teeth together. "Well, I waited up all night for him and he didn't show so I went to sleep, next morning I woke and got some coffee from downstairs and sat there waiting there for him. I waited…and waited until I heard the front door open it was Jimmy, he said he stayed at a friends house, just incase (drunk) I asked if he wanted breakfast , he said yeah and then he went upstairs for a shower. I was waiting for his breakfast to cook, when all of a sudden the phone rang. Gabby started to cry again, Troy held her close and soothed her. "And?" Troy asked. " Well I didn't have time to speak this other woman just started talking about how great there night was, and that they should do it again sometime. I just slammed the phone down and stared crying. Jimmy came running downstairs to see why I was crying. I asked him where he was last night, he couldn't even tell me the truth Troy, and he just stood there. So I told him , he didn't say a word, I said I never wanted to speak to him again, packed my stuff and her I am." She finally said.

Troy just sat there for about 2 minutes staring into space. All of sudden his hands started shaking , there were different emotions on his face: Anger, Pain, Sadness, Guilt. "HOW CAN THAT MONSTER DO THAT TO YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO THAT LYING CHEATING…LITTLE-." Gabby who was shocked by Troy's sudden outburst, soothed him. "Troy, it's ok. We are done. Me and him are over, I swear. I was actually wondering if I could umm..Stay here?" Troy who had calmed down by Gabby's words smiled. "Of course you can, you can sleep in my room if you like." He asked politely. "Yeah thanks Troy but your sleeping on the floor." Troy chuckled. "Yes Ma'm" he said smiling. Troy looked at Gabby and Gabby looked at Troy, staring into each others eyes, but not realizing it, when all of a sudden the door bell rang. Gabby who was embarrassed quickly looked away from Troy blushing and biting her bottom lip. Troy laughed and got up to answer the door, he opened it and then all Gabby heard was a crash.

**Guys, I know it's short but other chaps are going to be longer..i hope HAHA.!! But please review. I want to know what you guys think of it. xoxo**


	3. Bust Up

**Bust up**

**Preview:**

"**Troy, it's ok. We are done. Me and him are over, I swear. I was actually wondering if I could umm..stay here?" Troy who had calmed down by Gabby's words smiled. "Of course you can, you can sleep in my room if you like." He asked politely. "Yeah thanks Troy but your sleeping on the floor." Troy chuckled. "Yes Ma'm" he said smiling. Troy looked at Gabby and Gabby looked at Troy, staring into each others eyes, but not realizing it, when all of a sudden the door bell rang. Gabby who was embarrassed quickly looked away from Troy blushing and biting her bottom lip. Troy laughed and got up to answer the door, he opened it and then all Gabby heard was a crash.**

Gabby shot up from her chair and ran towards the front door. "Troy?" she said running out of the living room. She saw Troy lying on the ground, and someone in the door way. "Hey Gabs, sorry about that." He nodded towards Troy "He would have just gotten in the way." Gabby ran towards Troy and laid his head on her knee, she saw blood coming from the back of his head.

"JIMMY!!!" She shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Tears falling down from her eyes. Jimmy saw the blood on Gabby's hands. "I…I punched him in the face, he must of fell back and hit is head against the stairs." Gabby got her phone out and dialed 911. "Which service?" the operator asked. "Ambulance please" Gabby said sobbing,

"Address?" asked the operator. "18 Stallers Lane, Toluca Lake, please hurry he's unconscious but still breathing." Gabby pleaded. "The Ambulance are on there way." Said the operator. "Thanks you" said Gabby and she put the phone down. Gabby held Troy in her arms, while Jimmy sat against the wall, with his head in his hands. "Come on Troy, wake up." Gabby sobbed. There was a knock at the front door. "Come in" Gabby shouted. Two paramedics walked in and rushed to Troy. "Hey…I'm Danny and this" he nodded towards the other paramedic "Is Jasper, can you please tell us what happened?" asked Danny while putting an oxygen mask on Troy's face and checking him and his head.

"Well we were in the living room, and there was a knock at the door, Troy went and answered it the all I heard was a crash, I ran out to see what it was, I saw Troy on the floor, and him." She pointed to Jimmy "In the front door." Jasper turned towards Jimmy "Well…What happened?" Jasper asked. "Well I cam e over here to talk to Gabby, he opened the door, my anger just came over me knowing her was here with her, I so I punched him, he fell back and hit his head against the stairs." Jimmy said nervously.

Meanwhile Danny had put Troy on the Trolley and was wheeling him out towards the ambulance. "You better come with us" he said turning to Jimmy. "And you Ma'm, you can come with Troy, sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" He smiled at her. "Err… Gabriella but everyone just calls me Gabby." She said quietly.

"Well…Gabby I'm sure Troy will be ok." He said with a reassuring smile. "Can you ring Troy's parents? Before we get going." Jasper asked. "Uhh...yeah sure." Gabby got her phone out and rang Troy's parents. "Oh hey Gabriella, everything ok?" asked Lucille Bolton. 'Umm… actually no it's not, Troy hit his head and he's been taken to Cedars-Sinai medical center. I'm going with him in the Ambulance now, and I'll meet you there…ok?" said Gabby. "Oh My God!! Yes Gabby of course, see you in a while..Bye." she put the phone down. "Everything Ok Gabby?" jasper asked concerned. "Yeah they're just shocked." She said getting into the Ambulance. "Understandable" said Jasper, and then he shut the backdoors of the Ambulance.

They got to the hospital; Danny kept an eye on Matt, while Jasper stayed with Gabby and Troy. Troy got put into a Room and the doctors examined the cut to the back of his head. Lucille and Jack Bolton arrived and went straight into the room, they saw Troy lying there. "Oh Baby." Lucille sobbed and went to sit on Troy's bed, she grabbed his hand. "Troy wake up…please" pleaded Lucille. Jack went to stand by Gabby "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah…but I'll be better when he wakes up." She said sadly.

All of a sudden she heard a voice. "G…G…Gabby?" said a strained voice. She looked over to see Troy, his eyes open. "Oh, Troy." Gabby said rushing over to him. "Babe, you ok?" she asked placing her hand on his cheek. "My head hurts, what happened?" he asked confused. "Well…Jimmy came over and you answered the door and he punched you, you fell back and hit your head against the stairs, it knocked you out cold." She said, her voice breaking at the end. "WHAT!!!" Troy said trying to sit up, but felt dizzy, so he lied back down, "Why would he do that?" he asked again confused. "He wanted to talk to me because I broke up with him for cheating on me." Jack's and Lucille's eyes widened in shock.

Gabby just looked at them. "Oh yeah…the last thing I remember is opening the door." Troy said. Gabby let out a sigh of relief, knowing he remembered it. "Oh Troy I'm so glad your ok." She said embracing him. He put his arm around her neck, so her head was against his chest. "I love you Gabriella Montez, I'm sorry you've had to hear that while I'm in hospital." He chuckled a bit. 'But I love you, you are my world Gabby." He whispered in her ear. Gabby stayed leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting Troy's words sink in, after about 5 minutes of listening to Troy's rhythmical heartbeat she lifted her head up, her lips centimeters away from Troy's ear. "I love you too Troy, so…so much." She whispered in his ear. Troy smiled at her words. She moved her lips to his and kissed him softly but passionately, while entwining the fingers. Once they parted, Gabby looked into Troy's eyes. "I love you" she whispered to him again. "I love you too" he mouthed back. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to go and get a drink" she said getting up. "Ok babe, I'll miss you" Troy said smiling. "I'll miss you too babes" she walked out.

On her way to the canteen she saw Jasper. "Hey…Gabby is it?" he asked. "Yeah, she laughed. "How's Troy?" he asked. "He's doing great, he woke up about an hour ago she said happily. "Wow that's great." He said smiling."Thank you for everything Jasper." She said thankfully. "No worries." He said. 'Oh…umm what happened to Jimmy?" she asked nervously. "He's gone to the police station to get charged on GBH (Great Bodily Harm)." She looked at Jasper. "Wow…I mean that's good…right?" she asked. "Yeah" he smiled. Jaspers radio went off for another call. "Woops, better get my butt moving." He said laughing. "Yeah and thanks again Jasper for helping and saving Troy/" She said. He ran off to the Ambulance, giving her a wave while running and disappearing behind the doors. Gabby went to get her drink and went back to Troy. "Hey Hun." He said when she came in. "Hey Troysie, how are you feeling babes?" she asked sitting back down on his bead. "I'm feeling better thanks, I'm not as dizzy now." He said smiling. Gabby looked around to realize Troy's parents had gone. "Where'd your parents go? Gabby asked. "They went back home, cuz you were here." she said. Aww…ok, she said sitting next to him.

About 2 hours later the doctor came in. 'Hey Mr. Bolton, We have looked at your examinations and haven't found anything critical enough, so you only have to stay tonight and then you can go home." The doctor said. "Awesome, thanks Doc." Troy said happily. Gabby slept next to Troy that night.

Next morning Gabby rang Lucille to come and pick them both up. When Lucille arrived, Gabby held Troy's hand walking to the car, Lucille drove them both back to Troy's. Gabby had to look after Troy for a few days, just in case he didn't collapse or anything.


	4. Truth Or Dare

**Truth or Dare!!**

**Preview:**

**Next morning Gabby rang Lucille to come and pick them both up. When Lucille arrived, Gabby held Troy's hand walking to the car, Lucille drove them both back to Troy's. Gabby had to look after Troy for a few days, just in case he didn't collapse or anything.**

**1 Week Later**

"TROY!!" Gabby shouted "Yeah babe?" he shouted from upstairs. "You ok?" Gabby asked walking up the stairs to Troy's room; she opened the door to find Troy lying in bed still. "Sleepyhead" She said lying next to him, and cuddling him. "Hmmm…I know aye, I couldn't get to sleep, cuz you weren't by my side." He said leaning in to kiss him, she kissed him back."Aww Troy, you're so sweet." She said. "I'll get breakfast for you, stay there she said getting up. "Can't you be my breakfast Montez." He asked grinning. "BOLTON!!" Gabby acted angry and pinched his nipple. "Owww!! Gabs." Troy said rubbing his nipple where Gabby had pinched him.

Gabby stuck her tongue out at him and skipped to the stairs and walked down to the kitchen to make Troy breakfast. All of a sudden she had to hands wrapped around her waist and someone kissing her neck. "Morning to you too, I thought I was going to bring this up to you?" Once Troy had finished kissing her he said. "Yeah…I Know but I missed you to much." He said pouting his bottom lip. Gabby giggled. "Troy you are so sweet, I hope you know that." "Yeah I know." Troy grinned. "And I am so lucky to have you." She said with a smile on her face. "Hmmm…I wish I could have had you sooner, instead of that other monster." He said with a slight frown on his face. "Well you have me forever now Troy, I never want to let you go." She said leaning in to kiss him, he leaned in to but before there lips could meet, he whispered "I never want to let you go either." They kissed softly. When they parted,

Troy went to get his breakfast, and sat down at the table with Gabs. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked with his mouthful. "There's one thing I don't want to do, and that is seeing all your food in your mouth…Troy that's disgusting." She said making a disgusted face, but couldn't hold in the laughter. Troy opened his mouth even wider; Gabby went to pinch him again but Troy surrended "ok…ok, sorry but please no more pinching, it hurt." He said acting hurt. "Aww…poor Troy, you want me to kiss it better?" Gabby asked playfully. "Uh-Huh" was all that Troy could say. Gabby giggled, "Not today Bolton, you'll just have to rub it better." She said getting up. "Aww man." Troy said grinning. "You mightn't have to wait long, so just be a good little boy." Gabby said smirking and winking at Troy. "Wow." Troy thought.

Troy finished his breakfast, and went to get dressed; when he came back down he went into the living room. "Wanna go to Chad's house? And we can ring up the rest of the crew, and tell them to meet us there." Troy asked Gabby while putting his trainers on. "Sounds good, I'll give Sharpay and Taylor a ring, you can call Ryan and you can call up Chad to say we are all on our way. She said getting her phone out and dialing Sharpay's number. "Hey Sharp, do you wanna go to Chad's, and we'll meet you there? Gabby asked. "Yeah sounds good, be there in ten…Cya." She put the phone down. "Troy, what did Chad and Ryan say? Gabby asked Troy once he came of the phone. "Ryan said he'll be there and Chad said its fine and we can sleepover, if we want to." Troy said. "What? All of us?" Gabby asked. "Yeah, his parents are outta town for the weekend." Troy said smiling. "Ahh..Ok, I'll text Sharp and tell her.

**(Hey sharp, bring Pj's, we are all sleeping over at Chad's…Gabby xo)**

Then Gabby rang Taylor. "Hey Gabs, what you doing?" asked Taylor. "We are all going over to Chad's for a sleepover, wanna come?" asked Gab's. "Yeah sounds great, be there in ten…Cya" Taylor and Gabby put there phones down. "Ok?" asked Troy. "Yep." Gabby said pecking him on the lips. "I've just got to go and get my stuff, wanna come?" Gabby asked Troy. "Yeah sure let's go." He said opening the door. They walked to Gabby's hand in hand. When they got to Gabby's she opened the door and ran upstairs to get her stuff. "Mom…Dad, we're all sleeping over at Chad's "She shouted to her parents. "Ok Gab's." her mom shouted back, Gab's got her stuff and went back downstairs to Troy. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep, c'mon let's go." She said grabbing his hand and shutting her door.

When they got to Chad's, everyone else was there. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." Gabby said walking into the living room still holding Troy's hand. "Its ok, everyone else just arrived anyway." Chad said sitting down. Everyone sat there for an hour, talking…giggling…and gossiping about the latest news they had heard. All of a sudden the door bell rang; Chad got up to answer it…When he came back into the living room, there were 3 large pizzas in his hands. "Surprise…surprise." Troy whispered to Gabby who giggled quietly. They got slices of pizza and sat down again talking.

Once they had finished eating, Lucas asked "Truth or Dare anyone?" Everyone nodded and sat in a circle, Chad started off. "Troy my man…Truth or Dare?" Troy shot a death look at his best friend. "Umm…Truth." Troy said sounding nervous. "Hmmm…ok, how many girls have you slept with? Chad asked grinning from ear to ear. Troy looked like he was about to get up and punch Chad. The rest of the gang looked from Chad to Troy. Gabriella set her eyes on Troy. "Dude none…yet." He shot a glance over to Gabby and winked at her. She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. Everyone else relaxed. "Troy, your turn dude." Chad said. "Hmmm…Ok, Sharpster?" As soon as Troy said that Sharpay's eyes which looked like daggers shot over to Troy. "Truth or Dare?" He grinned. "Truth" Sharpay said confidently. "Who do you think is the hottest guy in this room?" All 3 guys looked at her. "Umm…Well…Err-"…"C'mon Sharpay" Chad said impatiently. "Well I think…Ry-Ryan is." Ryan's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. Sharpay looked down at her feet embarrassed. "Shar?" someone whispered, she looked up and saw Ryan smiling. "It's cool." He smiled again, she smiled back at him. "Ok…Lovey dovey's." Troy joked. Sharpay slapped him on his thigh…Hard. "Owww!!! What is it with people hurting me today, first Gabby pinching me and now you." He looked at Sharpay. "You deserved it." Gabby and Sharpay said at the same time. "Yeah…Yeah, now come on." Troy said sarcastically. "Ok..Gabby, Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked. Gabby bit her lip. "Dare." She said. "OK, you have to…to" Sharpay paused for a minute thinking of a good Dare. "Ok…You have to give Troy a lap dance." Sharpay grinned. Gabby looked Towards Troy who tried to keep a serious face, but broke out into a small grin. "This is not funny." She mouthed at him. "Oh...Yes it is" he mouthed back.

**Hehe, what will Gabby do? And what will happen between Sharpay and Ryan? Keep reading to find out. I want you guys to review all my stories so I know if you guys like them, so maybe in the up coming chapters I might ask for a certain amount of reviews before I upload the next chapter, unless you review all my stories. **

**Xoxox **

**ZacEfronJacksonRathbone**


	5. Why Would We?

**Why would we?**

**Preview:**

**Ok…Lovey dovey's." Troy joked. Sharpay slapped him on his thigh…Hard. "Owww!!! What is it with people hurting me today, first Gabby pinching me and now you." He looked at Sharpay. "You deserved it." Gabby and Sharpay said at the same time. "Yeah…Yeah, now come on." Troy said sarcastically. "Ok..Gabby, Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked. Gabby bit her lip. "Dare." She said. "OK, you have to…to" Sharpay paused for a minute thinking of a good Dare. "Ok…You have to give Troy a lap dance." Sharpay grinned. Gabby looked Towards Troy who tried to keep a serious face, but broke out into a small grin. "This is not funny." She mouthed at him. "Oh...Yes it is" he mouthed back.**

Gabby sat there for a minute, then got up and went to stand by Troy, she looked down at him and he was just grinning at her "Shut it Bolton" she whispered to him. Gabby started dancing and shaking her hips in front of Troy's face. Troy tried to hold his smirk, but didn't succeed. "You are so going to get pay back after this Troy, like you wouldn't believe." Gabby told Troy while she was dancing. "Babes, come on what's wrong? You should be enjoying this, at least you got to me, you could of had to do it to Ryan or Chad, and then I'd have to knock there block off. At least this way no one gets hurt." He whispered and laughed. "Troy stop acting like a child, you have exactly 10 seconds left of this enjoyment. Got it!" She said trying her best to tease Troy even more, knowing he would want more one night, the thought made her smile knowing she was going to tease him back one of these nights.

Once Gabby finished, she sat back down next to Troy. "Happy?" she asked him. "Yep." Gabby tried not to giggle but couldn't hold it in. "Ok...My go." Gabby said. "Chad, Truth or dare?" Gabby asked Chad "Truth." Chad said happily. "O...K, who do you have a crush on? Gabby asked excitedly. "Err...Umm." Chad stuttered, he sat there for 2minutes not saying one word, or moving one inch. "Chad...Buddy?" Troy said waving a hand in front of Chad's face. "Oh...Right, yeah well...umm, I have a crush on...Tay-Taylor. Chad said quietly, he looked down at his feet. Taylor looked over at him, not believing her ears. "Chad, are you...serious?" She asked surprised. Chad looked back up to face her. "Well, yeah." He said scared. "Chad...I like you too, I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way." Taylor said embarrassed. Chad suddenly had a big grin on his face. "It looks like he's just won a life time worth of hot dogs." Troy whispered to Gabby, Chad heard what he said and Slapped Troy across the head "Ow!! Chad what was that for?" Troy asked rubbing his head. Gabby patted Troy's head like a dog smiling. "That's for taking the piss out of me I'm in love, like you and Gabby are, give me some credit." Chad said walking over to sit next to Taylor. "Thanks for a chance." He said pleased. "No problem Chad." She said grabbing his hand and placing it into hers.

The rest of the gang looked at each other surprised that they all had found something special between them all. Troy and Gabby, Ryan and Sharpay and now Chad and Taylor.

Troy looked at the clock and realised it was after midnight, "Hey guys I think we should get to sleep it's late." Troy said getting up and stretching. "Yeah babe, good idea," Gabby said getting up and cuddling him. "Oi...Chado, where are we sleeping?" Troy asked. "You and Gabby are sleeping in the spare room if that's ok?" Chad asked. "Yeah that's cool Chad" Troy said grabbing Gabby's hand. "Ok us four are sleeping in here O-"Chad got interrupted by Gabby. "Wait...Why do you guys get to sleep down here, but me and Troy has to sleep up there?" She asked curiously and pointing up to the ceiling. "Well I thought you and Troy might want some pri-"Chad got interrupted by Gabby yelling. "Chad!! Troy and I are perfectly fine down here." Gabby said angrily. "Babes C'mon Chad didn't mean anything by it...Did you Chad?" Troy gave Chad a stern look. "Of course not, if you guys want to sleep down here with us, then you can." Chad said. "Thank you Chad we will...Won't we Troy?" Gabby looked at Troy. "Err..Yes...Yes, course we will." Troy said trying to sound enthusiastic. "Dang it." Troy thought. Everyone helped Chad lay the sleeping bags onto the floor. They talked for a bit but then fell asleep. Well nearly everyone. "Gabs..?" Troy whispered, not knowing if she was asleep or not. "Yeah?" She replied sleepily. "Sorry babe, did I wake you? He asked. "No, I was just dozing off...Did you want to ask me something hunny?" Gabriella asked Troy sitting up a bit. "Well I just wanted to say that...Well Chad didn't mean anything by it." He said reassuring Gabriella. "I know, but it's like he wanted us to..." She trailed off leaning her head on Troy's chest. "I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way Gab's, C'mon he was only joking its Chad...Remember." He said smiling and playing with Gabby's hair. "Yeah I suppose.' Gabby yawned. "Alright...Sleep time for both of us I think" Troy said stroking her arm. "Mmmm...Night baby." Gabby said shutting her eyes. "Night Hun." Troy whispered shutting his eyes too and falling asleep.

Troy was startled awake by a scream. "What the?" he saw Sharpay running around the living room with Ryan chasing her "Guys...Guys!!" Troy tried to get them to shut up but they kept on running around the house. He heard Chad and Taylor talking in the kitchen, he smelled bacon. "Must be cooking breakfast." Troy muttered to himself. He looked beside him to see Gabby smiling up at him. "Glad to see you had a great sleep too." He said chuckling. "Who said I had a good sleep?" she said. "So you didn't?" Troy asked confused. "Yeah but most of the night I was looking at you." She said blushing a bit. 'Gabs...I appreciate you loving my body and all, but please don't give up sleep for my body, you see it most of the time."He said smirking. That made Gabby blush even more. Troy stroked he cheek.

"So you love birds are awake then?" Chad asked with his mouth full and walking in with a bacon sandwich and tomato sauce dripping everywhere. "Yes and Chad get a pl-." Troy got interrupted by sauce splattered on his face. Gabby looked at Troy and burst out laughing. Chad stood there trying not to smile, but couldn't keep it in. "Chad you forgot your-." Taylor walked in and saw Troy "Troy what the?" she asked trying not to laugh. Troy sat there with a frown on his face. "Guys this isn't funny, it's disgusting." Troy said getting up. Gabby, Chad and Taylor tried to contain there laughter. Gabby got up and went to help Troy clean up in the bathroom. "Chad is such a dork, it's like he has a brain of a Monkey's Butt sometimes." Troy said wiping sauce off his face. He missed a spot and Gabby wiped it off. "Yeah that's why everyone loves him." She said smiling at Troy. Troy smiled back "Yeah suppose so." Troy said.

Gabby looked at Troy and his perfect body...His Brown shaggy hair, his blue eyes, his gorgeous smile, His 6 pack, His muscular arms, "How did I get so lucky." She thought. "Gabs...Hellooo...Earth to Gabriella Montez!" Troy tried to get Gabby's attention, she was caught out of her thoughts by Troy. "Oh...sorry babe." She said looking back up at him. "Babe...You ok, you look...distracted." He said rising her face up with his finger. She looked into his deep blue eyes. "Ok...I'm going to do this." She thought. She leaned in, and to Troy's surprise she kissed him...harder and passionately than ever before. He returned the kiss eagerly, her hands rubbed over his body. "Why now...why when there are people downstairs." Troy thought to himself. She tangled her fingers through his hair. He rubbed his hands down ton her hips and kept them there to steady themselves. With their breath and pulse racing, someone knocked on the door.

**Sorry guys if I haven't updated for ages...We all went back to school and got all Studying Homework to do. Boring...Boring Boring lol. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it guys, but Please Please Review, I want to know if you guys like the story. **

**I was thinking maybe after I finished this series, to start a Jasper and Alice story. What do you guys think? Tell me if I should or not, It's totally up to you guys.**

**Love**

**ZacEfronJacksonRathbone xoxo**


	6. Note on the Front Door

**Note on the Front Door**

"Guys, what the hell are you two doing in there?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, um nothing, just brushing our teeth." Troy shouted back.

"Err…Yeah so we don't waste water." Gabby said after Troy

. "What…You guys going to shower together too?" asked Taylor.

Troy who had a big grin on his face looked at Gabby, as soon as Gabby looked at him he wiped the grin off.

"No...Of course we're not." She shouted back sternly.

"Well that's a relief." Taylor said her voice fading while she walked down the stairs.

"That was a close one." Gabby whispered to Troy.

"Yeah to close..Maybe we should keep the 'making out' business until we get back to mine." Troy whispered back.

Gabby fixed her hair up by combing her fingers through it. Troy opened the bathroom door and let Gabby out and they walked down the stairs together.

They went into the living room where Chad was sitting. "Where is everyone?" Troy asked confused.

"Gone." Chad said concentrating on the TV.

"Gone…Gone where?" Troy asked. Chad looked up at him like an idiot.

"To space...Where'd you think?" Chad said to Troy and then turning back towards the TV again, Troy stood there.

"Oh Right…They've gone home. "He laughed at himself.

"What were you guys _actually _doing upstairs in MY bathroom?" Chad asked turning towards Troy and Gabby again.

"Mind your own business Chad." Troy said.

"Oh…I get ya." Chad said with a grin on his face.

"Shut it." Troy said sternly to his friend.

"We didn't do anything; we were brushing our teeth and talking." Troy said grabbing Gabby's hand.

"Ok…Ok chill." Chad said defeated.

"Ok…We better be getting off as well then. Thanks for a good night." Troy said to Chad while walking out the door. "No problem dude." Chad said waving to them.

"Am I Taking you home, or mine?" Troy asked Gabby while he was driving.

"Yours…If that's ok? Gabby asked.

Troy grinned. "Of course it is."

Gabby got her phone out "I'll call my parents and let them know." Gabby said dialing her parent's number. "Dad…Hey, Um I'm staying at Troy's tonight if that's ok? She asked her dad over the phone. "Yes dad I will." She said with a sigh. "Yep Cya…Love you, Oh and tell mom too." She hung up the phone.

"Everything ok Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he was just droning on about not being stupid, and 'being safe'...Ugh." Gabby said with a disgusted look on her face.

Troy laughed. "Well he has a point, you never know what could happen, I mean it's me you're talking about here." He said grinning at Gabby.

"Troy, you're great…You care about my feelings and you don't force me into things, which I don't want to do. I love you because your you." Gabby said smiling but blushing abit.

"Aww…Babe that's so sweet of you to say." Troy told Gabby. "I love you for you too, and of course I wouldn't force you into anything that you don't want to do Gabby, I never will." Troy said parking his car up in his driveway.

Troy and Gabby got out of the car and walked towards the front door. "Troy what's for din-" Gabby cut her sentence off when she saw a note on the door and she stopped in her tracks. Troy who was walking behind her bumped into her.

"Gab's what's wrong?" Troy asked. She was just staring at the door. Troy went in front of her and looked at the door. All he saw was a note saying:

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOLTON!!_

Troy stared at it in disbelief, he heard sobs from behind him and realized Gabby was crying.

"Hey…Hey C'mon now its ok, no one is going to hurt me…I promise." Troy said trying to soothe Gabby by rubbing her back.

"Tr...Troy y...You d...Don't Kn…know Th…That." Gabby said stuttering.

Troy gabbed the note off the door and scrunched it up in his hand and turned to Gabby. "Gab's No one and I mean no one is going to hurt me." He said hugging her.

"O…k Troy." Gabby said trying to sound hopeful, but not succeeding.

"We are going to go in and ring the police, I'm sure they will sort this out." Troy said opening the door.

"Ok." Gabriella mumbled back.

Troy went into the living room and rang the police, while Gabby sat on his couch.

"What service." The operator asked.

"Police please to 18 Stallers lane, Toluca Lake." Troy asked.

"Ok they're on their way." The operator told Troy.

"Thanks." Troy said and put the phone down and turned to Gabby. "See everything is going to be fine…Like I said." Troy said sitting next to Gabby and putting an arm around her waist and cuddling her.

"I know…I know, but who would threaten you like that." Gabby asked muttering into his chest. "I have a fairly good idea but I'm not making any judgments." Troy said cradling Gabby.

"Who?" Gabby asked looking up at Troy.

"Babe…I'm not saying anything until the police arrive, your already upset and I don't want to make it any worse, Ok?" Troy said looking into Gabby's chocolate brown eyes.

There was a knock at the front door, Gabby jumped and held Troy tighter. "Babe…It's just the police, it ok I'll let them in." Troy said trying to get up to go to the front door.

Gabby let him go and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Two police officers came into the living room, Troy sat down next to Gabby and held her close to him.

"Hi, I'm Inspector Mike Monroe and this is P.C Joe Alexander." he said nodding towards the P.C.

"Now I hear there was some threatening note on your door…Is that right?" Inspector Monroe asked.

"Yeah it's here." Troy said getting up and getting the scrunched up ball of paper and opening it and smoothing it out to give to the Inspector.

The inspector read it. "Do you have any idea who could have written this?" P.C Alexander asked.

"Well…There's only one person that hates my guts." Troy said looking at the two police officers.


End file.
